


two sisters

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, slight Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: With everything being so hectic lately, a sisters night is in order.Alt-ending to 2x15 exodus





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts  
> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

She can’t remember the last time her apartment was this quiet.

(She’s used to dimpled smiles when the door opens. To entwined fingers as they enter together. She’s used to her sister snorting into her ice cream, of light snores when Kara’s face presses awkwardly against the couch as she sleeps.

She’s used to a _home_  now. It had always been Kara’s apartment, or oh, even the DEO, but never her own. This, this feels likes _hers._

When it’s with them, but now? Not so much. _)_

Kara had promised to come soon. Her eyes stern- so stern in place of the usual happy brightness she always pictures her sister with- when she looked up to the sky and said she was going to look for their father.

(It felt too much like a vow.

Like making her promise to live a full life. Like wanting her to live life on her own terms. Every time, without her sister, without _Kara_.

It felt too permanent, too fast when Kara shot up in the sky after saving them.)

Alex had to fold her hands over her stomach to restrict them from reaching out to Kara. As soon as she had came barreling out of the ship, Kara had slipped from her perch and to the ground. Her heart leaping in her throat, because the only time she’s seen Kara that limp was when her powers had been drained. Kara’s frame had shook, knuckles white against the ground as her shoulders heaved with every breath.

If not for the tight hug she was scooped up in as soon as she dropped down beside her sister, she was sure of it, and for one horrible second, she wondered what would have happened if her sister had fallen.

(That is one shooting star she couldn’t bear to watch.)

Kara had held up a palm, embers from the building’s explosion drifting softly into it. Her face shifted, her looks unreadable, and Alex was struck with the question of when had Kara been undecipherable to her?  _I’m going to look for him_ , and she slipped from Alex’s fingers without another word.

Now, sitting in the dark apartment without lit candles or lights flickering across the wall from the tv, she wishes she had been allowed to go too.

(J’onn’s hand had been heavy on her shoulder when he told her to go home, to rest.

Everything was too uncertain between them, and for once, she listened.)

There’s the soft swish of curtains, and then Kara’s hesitant voice calling out, “Alex?” Alex closes her eyes and hums, tilting her head back against the cushions.

When she opens them, Kara’s blinking curiously down at her, suit folded up in her hand and tugging down a shirt she knows was just stolen from her drawers. “I know you said I leave too many lights on in my apartment, but I didn’t think you actually took it this far.”

“Just thinking.”  


“In the dark?” Kara hops over the couch and drops boxes on her coffee table. A plate is shoved into her hands, and oh, the smell of pizza fills her apartment when Kara opens the box. “That’s weird.”  


“You’re weird.”  


Kara’s nose wrinkles. “I’m an alien. What’s your excuse?”

A burst of affection floods her chest- it’s always there, but with Kara taking too big bites of her pizza, eyes crinkling as she smiles at her, it wells up- rushing through her body. She loops an arm over Kara’s shoulders and tugs her closer, smiling at the little huff of surprise Kara makes but allows Alex to pull her over.

(The distance between them lately had been odd, jarring whenever she expects to find her sister laughing behind her, and there’s no one there. She hadn’t even realized it was happening until she was standing outside Kara’s door with a cupcake in her hands when usually, they’d pick one out together.

This though, Kara demolishing pizza after pizza in the time it takes her to take a few bites, little laughs bubbling up between them, this settles firmly in her chest. Just at her heart so much as _in_ it.)

There’s only one slice left, and she can see Kara already eyeing it. “No, no,” Kara pouts at her, and oh god, she _is_  great at it, “you’ve had what? Six? No.”

“I pushed down a  _spaceship_ .”  


Alex curls protectively over the pizza box. “You couldn’t have done it without me.”

The hands scrambling over hers still immediately, falling away as Kara leans back into the couch. Kara nods, does it again with blue eyes boring into hers. “You’re right.”

“Wait, no-”  


“You’re right,” Kara repeats and takes her hand, gripping it tightly. “I would have never, _never_ ,” Kara insists with a squeeze of her hand, “been able to do it without you.”  


“You could. You _do_.”  


Kara smiles, and for a second, she forgets she’s supposed to be the older one.

(Kara smiles, and it’s sadness and an understanding Alex can never reach tucked into its corners.

It’s not so much that Alex feels young, but looking at Kara, it’s hard not to think about everything she’s lived through. Survived through.)

“That’s because I have you.” Kara slides back beside her, wriggling under her chin. “You always say I have the heart of a hero, but I think you forget about the rest.” Kara presses her hand between both of hers. “You, you have the strength of one, and you lend it to me every day.”  


(She thinks of Kara stepping towards the popcorn machine despite being terrified of it, breath stuttering in her chest. Of Kara leaping into the sky to save her, throwing away everything to lift that plane and be one with the sky again.

She thinks of Kara pushing Fort Rozz into space with steeled determination, not thinking about returning but of all the people she’s found here, all the people she’s loved.

Of Kara’s blatant terror as the ship still went up and up even after Alex’s encouragement until she gritted her teeth and screamed against the force of it.

Their hands clasped together through it all.)

Alex swipes at the moisture prickling in her eyes. “You do too.”  


“Then we both do.”  


“El mayarah.” Kara nods, bumping against her chin. When Kara repeats it quietly back to her, it flows much better from her, voice lifting and carrying it through the darkness.  


The door opens without so much a knock, Maggie staring at them for a moment. She tilts her head thoughtfully. “Is crying over pizza normal or?”

Maggie walks towards them, hunching over to kiss her and Alex tilts her head back without even thinking.

(Which, oh, isn’t that _wonderful_?

She’s so used to everything being completely conscious. Do this here, and then this. Smile when they make a joke, kiss at the end of the date.

It was stiff and uncomfortable and _robotic_.

But this with Maggie?

It’s finally understanding why weekend mornings are for sleeping in. It’s fingers tangling in her hair in the best of ways, nail scratching against the back of her neck. It’s wanting to play sick from work just to get an hour longer together.

It’s _wanting_  to kiss her until her lungs burn and kissing longer just for the hell of it.)

“I’m not-”  


Kara laughs, pulling free of their embrace, “You totally are.” She scrubs at her eyes, “I’m gonna get going.” Kara darts forward to hug her again, this one bordering on suffocating before she shifts away. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex picks at the blanket folded over the couch, biting down on the urge to ask Kara not to leave.  


(It’s there again. The distance. But Kara must have a reason to leave, and that’s reason enough for her not to ask.

It never crosses her mind that Kara’s reason to leave is because she’s not asked to stay.)

“Why don’t you stay?” Alex has to place a hand over her chest, tries to keep it steady, because oh, Maggie asks as if it’s not a big deal. She waves off Kara’s response of _I don’t want to interrupt anything_. “You should kick back with us for a little.”  


(Maggie smiles that little smile she does, dropping her head to the side in a way that makes her feel just a bit foolish for ever suggesting anything otherwise. The warmth in Maggie’s eyes more than makes up for any silliness it makes her feel.)

Kara looks between them after shaking her head, rocking back on her heels. “Are you sure?”

Kara’s fingers are twisting around each other, and Alex takes the few steps towards her to lay her hands over Kara’s. “Please?”

(She dozes off with her apartment feeling as it should. Voices sounding through the television that no one’s watching with Maggie curled into her side and Kara sprawled out across their laps.

It feels complete.)


End file.
